


Cherry Pie

by jadewinchester98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewinchester98/pseuds/jadewinchester98
Summary: Dean and pie...what more do you need?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 17





	Cherry Pie

Dean walked into the kitchen in the bunker and smiled. You were sitting on the table, your back to him and he stood for a moment to watch you. Your feet were bare, your flip flops on the floor and your long, tan legs were swinging slightly, and he lingered on your long, tan legs. His eyes traveled up your back, your graceful neck exposed, and he could see the small moon tattoo behind your right ear as you concentrated on the book in your hand. Your dark hair was piled on top of your head and he was sure you were biting your lip in concentration.

“Any pie left?” You didn’t look up from your book as you answered.

“Just cherry, over there.” You pointed to your left as you continued to read from a Men of Letters journal, hoping for help on the case you were researching for Sam and Dean. Sam was getting a book from a library several hours away, leaving you and Dean alone for the first time in weeks. You looked up as your heard him humming, your eyes widening as you saw him standing directly in front of you but a laugh escaping as you recognized the song.

“She’s My Cherry Pie?” He nodded as he raised a bite to his perfectly pouty lips, his green eyes never leaving yours as his mouth closed around the fork and you bit her lip, turning your attention back to your reading.

Dean watched as your teeth sunk into your luscious bottom lip, the slight pink in your cheeks making him smile as he stepped closer to you. He could see the flush spread down your neck and he smiled as he lifted the last bite of pie to his lips, his eyes so distracted by trying to look down your shirt that he missed and the pie fell onto your thigh.

“Dammit Dean!” You laughed as he stared at your leg, the sight of his favorite food on your smooth skin making his mouth water.

“Oops.” He looked for a towel but didn’t see one as he placed his hands on either side of your hips.

“Now I’m all sticky.” You started to laugh, but it died in your throat when you saw him lick his lips and lower his head. A gasp slid out of your mouth as he used his tongue and teeth to clean the pie off your leg, chewing and swallowing as he raised his head and smirked at you.

“All clean now.” You stared at him, your eyes flashing before you reached out and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down and lifting your lips to his, swallowing his groan as his mouth met yours in a hot and demanding kiss. Your hands came up and fisted in his hair, a moan escaping you as he gripped your thighs and pushed your skirt up before wrapping your legs around his waist and pulling you to him. His teeth raked against your bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue as you felt his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans.

Dean ran his hands up your thighs, loving the feel of your silky smooth skin and his lips left yours to travel down across your jaw, nipping and biting until her reached your ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging, knowing it drove you crazy. He laughed as you squealed and did it again, just to feel you shiver at his touch. He could feel the silk of your panties, the flimsy thong no match for his strength as he tugged hard and they shredded in his hands.

“Again?” He laughed in your ear, his low chuckle sending waves of desire dancing along your spine and making you arch against him as his fingers left a trail of fire along your hip and down to your center, smiling when he felt you wet and ready for him.

“That’s my girl.” You moaned as he circled your clit, your head tilting back and his lips attacking the skin, licking and sucking as he slipped a finger inside you, teasing what was to come.

Your hands flew to the fly of his jeans, making quick work of it and freeing him of his boxer briefs swiftly. He was long and heavy in your hand, his breath hissing in your ear as you grasped him and swirled the precum over the tip. He growled as you stroked him once, twice, then he was pulling your hands away from him and grabbing your ass, pulling you to him and entering you with one quick thrust. Your eyes closed in ecstasy and your head tipped back, the sudden feeling of him filling you up making your legs tremble as he fisted a hand in your hair and his lips crashed onto yours, his tongue snaking inside your mouth as he started a fast and frantic rhythm. You moaned into the kiss, your arms going around his neck and holding on for dear life as he pounded into you, the tightening in your belly growing as you neared the edge.

“Come for me baby.” Dean leaned his forehead against yours, his hand sliding between you as he felt his release rushing to the surface, he found your clit with his thumb and the sensation of him filling you and rubbing your clit had your slick channel clamping down on him seconds later, making you cry out as you saw bright colors explode behind closed eyes. You felt him shudder and your name came out as a chant as he tensed and filled you with his release. His arms came around you and his face settled in the crook of your neck, his lips nibbling on your skin as you ran your hands through his hair. You could feel his smile against your skin as a Sam’s voice rang out.

“Seriously! I eat in here guys!”


End file.
